Congregation of the Three
The Congregation of the Three is the state religion of the Empire of Indand, although people are free to practice any faith they wish. It is devoted to worshiping the Three, with the Halo as the creator of all, the Head as the god of strength and the Helper as the god of compassion. The Halo is the de facto leader of the Three, with the Head and Helper at his right and left hands respectively. Those who believe in the Congregation's teachings hold that the Emperor of Indand is divinely endorsed by the Three to rule over all of Ugius, and that the Halo guides the Council of Yarls into electing a specific person. The Emperor is thus the leader of the Congregation and believed to be immortal. The Congregation is administered by the Grand Septermius, a body of Septers (the Congregation's equivalent of a priest) who are devoted to spreading the teachings of the Three and doing the Emperor's bidding. Although freedom of religion is protected, belonging to the Congregation has its benefits. One cannot become a noble without being part of the Congregation nor be affiliated with the Empire's official business in any way. Non-believers are commonly referred to as "Herti", and are subject to extreme discrimination across the Empire. Being a part of the Congregation, however, comes with its own rules. Followers of the Congregation must believe that the current Emperor of Indand is in fact the Three incarnate. This includes believing the Emperor is immortal, all-knowing and essentially in all respects the ultimate being in Ugius, second only to the spiritual form of the Three. In addition to that, followers must actively contribute to the well-being the Empire, wherever its territories may be. This can include minute tasks such as volunteering at a local orphanage or large tasks such as destroying the enemies of the Emperor. Beliefs The Congregation Holex is the principle scripture of the Congregation. Only the Emperor and the Grand Septermius may make use of the Holex, and then teach its contents to the Congregation. The beliefs of the Congregation, as outlined in the Holex are as follows: *The Emperor of our Great Empire, as chosen by the Halo through the Diet, is divinity incarnate and the supreme demigod of the whole of Ugius, second only to the Three. *Followers of the Congregation must contribute to the well-being of all that the Emperor rules over. *It is the duty of the Followers of the Congregation to obey unquestionably the authority of the Emperor, his government and vassals. *Followers of the Congregation must make publicly aware their devotion to the Congregation by having the Mark of the Phx permanently cut into both their right and left palms. *Followers may convert from the Congregation, however the Mark of the Phx will always remain, and the Head shall never forget betrayal. Pray to the Helper for mercy. Controversy and usage Most notably, the royalty of the Kingdom of Molatrur do not follow the teachings of the Congregation, as they believe that their dynasty's leader is the rightful Emperor of Indand. The majority of Molatrur's citizens however do adhere to the Congregation. See also *Empire of Indand category:Ugius